Fake Tears
by FF-by-akai-kun
Summary: Conan, Ran and Kogoro go to a concert of Yoko Okino at the Japanese Expensive Art Museum as an explosion occurs… But matters are worse: The organization is behind all this! And as Conan see through all the lies and fake tears, there is a shocking truth


Fake Tears

Detective Conan - Fanfiction

Conan, Ran and Kogoro go to a special concert of Kogoro's favorite singer Yoko Okino at the re-opened JEAM as an explosion occurs… But matters are worse: The organization is behind all this! And as Conan see through all the lies and fake tears, there's a shocking truth!

Exclusive Edition

Akai-kun

.ws/

2009

Chapter 01

"**H**ey, wake up, Kid", Kogoro's voice yelled in Conan's ear.

"Gosh… Why so early?"

"Today's THE day of the year! Yoko will sing for me at the re-opened JEAM…"

Conan blinked.

"For you, eh? Most likely she'll sing for everyone, haha", Conan thought.

"Anyway, get up! I don't want to be late!!"

-----

_JEAM, Sunday, 08:30 AM_

"Conan, you look terrible. You should have taken some medicine before", Ran said as they stood before the JEAM that should be re-opened this hour.

"Ah, no, no… I'm fine, Ran."

"By the way, do you know where Kogoro is?"

Conan looked around.

"I have no idea, maybe he is in the front row of the crowd because of Yoko Okino…"

"Geez. This perverted…", Ran muttered.

-----

_Unknown Place, Sunday, 09:00 AM_

"Are the preparations for our 'surprise' done?"

"Yes, all is done and it can start every second!"

"And what about her? Is she alarmed?"

"She knows and is out of the detonation circle…"

"Good. Let the people know our 'surprise' at 10 o'clock!"

"Understood."

-----

_JEAM, Sunday, 9:50 AM_

Ran and Conan were searching for Kogoro as they saw some familiar persons, Takagi and Sato.

"Hey, Inspector Takagi! Sato! What do you two do here?"

"Eh…"

Takagi and Sato looked at each other before Takagi answered.

"Eh… We're having a d…"

"A date?! That's great! When are you going to marry?"

"RAN!!!", both yelled embarrassed.

"Haha. Only joking…", Ran smiled.

"Oh, Takagi", Conan asked, "have you seen Uncle Kogoro?"

"What? Sleeping Kogoro is also here? Is there a mystery he was asked to solve? Say, Conan."

"No, in real, have you seen him?"

"Well, I think I saw someone that looked a lot like him near the backstage area asking for an autograph of someone like he was a primeval…"

"Yeah, that's him, thank you. Let's go, Ran!"

"Yeah, see you both later", Ran said and then they disappeared in the crowd.

-----

_Backstage Area, Sunday, 10:00 AM_

"Ah, there you are, Dad! What were you thinking just to disappear suddenly?"

Kogoro turned around.

"Eh? You little brats again… Can't you let me have some privacy also?"

"Privacy? You… Oh, you are drunk again! Why can't you stop drinking? Come on, let's go, Dad!"

"Not until Yoko has sang!"

_Click._

"Have you heard this, too?", Conan asked Kogoro and Ran.

"What should we have heard, Conan?"

"Nothing", Conan answered and turned around again.

"Must have been nothing", he thought.

But then, the explosion occurred…

-----

------------

Chapter 02

_Backstage Area, Sunday, 10:15 AM_

Conan slowly regained consciousness.

"Ouch… What happened?"

"Conan! Are you hurt? Is everything ok?", Ran asked with a low and nice voice.

"Ran…", Conan thought, then he answered, "No, everything is fine."

"What happened?", Kogoro asked confused.

"There was an huge explosion that occurred in the middle of the crowd that cheered up for Yoko Okino in this very moment", Takagi answered who suddenly showed up with Sato.

"How many..?", Kogoro asked calmly.

"500", Sato muttered. "We're lucky that we only had a shock."

"Yeah", Kogoro retarded slowly as he thought again of the many people that got killed just minutes ago – right next to him!

And after a second of thinking about this all, Kogoro Mori made his decision…

"I, the famous detective, Kogoro Mori, will find out who the criminal is and I will get him into prison! I swear by my name!"

-----

* * *

Chapter 03

_Backstage Area, Sunday, 10:30 AM_

"Let's see what we've got…", Kogoro proposed at Takagi and Sato.

"Ok, at exactly 10:00 AM a bomb exploded right in front of the stage where Yoko Okino was singing then. The detonation killed approximately 500 citizens and destroyed all entries where the ambulance or the police could come through…"

"So, we're in a death trap if there's another bomb here?"

Kogoro looked shocked as he heard Conan's words…

"What do you mean, Conan?", Ran asked with slight fear in her calm voice.

Conan's answer was short and cold.

"If there's another bomb around, we're sitting in a death trap here because we cannot escape due to the destroyed entries…"

Shock was written in their faces.

Slowly, fear raised in their brains.

A cold shiver.

And Ran was crying…

-----

"You didn't say me that so many people would be killed", Yoko Okino said over her mobile phone.

A hissing voice answered.

"Who said that these people were many people? This were just **some** people…"

"What..? But 500…", Yoko's voice broke.

"Be quiet. Your luck that this were only 500… Next time, it'll be much more! And stop fooling around! You're with us, so enjoy the happening!"

"Y-Yeah."

"See you in my car in an hour, _Ale_."

"All right, _Gin_."

And the phone call ended.

-----

* * *

Chapter 04

_Gin. Vodka. Chianti. Kir. Korn. Vermouth. Ale._

"Names… All names!"

_Backstage Area, Sunday, 11:00 AM_

"Yoko Okino", said a cold voice.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yoko, can I get an autograph?"

The cold voice has vanished…

"Sure. Here you go", she said while she gave Kogoro Mori an autograph of her.

"Oh, and Miss Okino", the fan of her vanished and the private eye Kogoro Mori came to the light, "would you please be so kind and tell Inspector Takagi everything you know about the explosion?"

"Yeah, no problem. That was so cruel…"

Yoko Okino started to cry slightly.

"These 500 innocent people…"

Kogoro's face hardened.

"Yeah."

-----

* * *

Chapter 05

Conan who stood near the scenery where Kogoro has talked with Yoko Okino just moments ago, shivered.

"What makes me shiver?", he thought.

"Is there something I didn't notice so far?"

And then, a car caught his attention.

It was a…

"Porsche 356A. Gin's car!"

-----

_Gin's car, Sunday, 11:30 AM_

"Welcome, Ale."

"Gin", was the short and cold answer of Yoko Okino aka Ale, "what do you want from me?"

"Me? Nothing. But the organization wants you to kill someone certain… And after you killed this certain one, you shall kill these two police officers also…"

"And who is the certain one?"

"**Kogoro Mori."**

-----

* * *

Chapter 06

Bamm. Bamm.

_Nobody heard the gunshots. No one did._

_And no one saw anything._

_The perfect crime._

-----

Ran, Conan and Kogoro were walking through the backstage area.

They were searching for Inspector Takagi and Sato who left them just a few minutes ago…

As they entered a room nearby, Conan got a bad feeling about this all.

Slowly, like they would say, the time nearly stood still, they crossed the room and behind a fallen chair, they saw them…

Ran screamed so loud that you could hear it hundreds of meters away from the stage – a scream that touched their hearts in a dangerous and threatening way…

Takagi and Sato were lying on the floor shot to death from behind.

-----

"Hey, what's the matter!? I heard Ran screaming", Yoko Okino started as she entered the room.

"Don't come any nearer, Yoko!"

Kogoro's voice was cold and sharp.

"But… Why? And where are Inspector Takagi and this woman?"

Then, slowly, she asked calmly:

"Are they… dead?"

"Yeah."

Tears came out of her eyes.

_**Fake Tears…**_

-----

* * *

Chapter 07

_He wasn't dead when she shot._

_He heard something: "Ale. My name should be 'Bloody Mary'…"_

_And then, he saw his murderer._

_With his last breath, he left a sign that would identify his murderer._

_A dying message._

_And no perfect crime with a dying message…_

-----

"Could it be..? Is it possible that Takagi has…", Conan thought as he noticed a little sign in front of Takagi's dead body.

_**A dying message.**_

The sign looked like a bottle with two small words on it:

Yo, beer

"Yo, beer", Conan thought, "what's this supposed to mean?"

"Beer." "Beer?" "Yo?"

"Beer… Brown or pale ale is beer… ALE!! The organization's new member!"

"Yo… YO? Y.O.? – Yoko Okino!"

The shocking truth hit Conan hard.

And then, he thought of Kogoro who was talking with her this very moment…

"Oh no…"

And he began to run to warn Kogoro, but he didn't get far…

Because in this very second, an explosion occurred.

Seconds after Conan's mind has registered that there was an explosion, his head was hurting.

And then, slowly, his eyes closed…

Conan Edogawa, aka Shinichi Kudo, closed his eyes for the last time in his life…

The last thing he noticed was the dark smoke all above him and he thought of Ran...

And then, he stopped thinking and nothing or nobody could help him anymore:

**He was dead.**

-----

* * *

Chapter 08

"Ahhh!"

Conan woke up with a start.

It took seconds before Conan noticed where he was.

He was in his bed at the detective agency of Kogoro Mori.

"Puh… It was just a nightmare", Conan said to himself, happy that he wasn't dead for real.

And then, Conan Edogawa stood up and left his room to wash himself and to make breakfast for him, Kogoro and Ran…

--- The End ---

* * *

Message by the author:

It was truly fun to write this story and I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading.

I would like to thank you all for reading my stories and for commenting in the thread of the DCTP Forums.

And I would like to thank especially these persons for commenting, giving suggestions and helping me (even if they don't know it):

Bluekaitou1412 – Thanks to you, I started to post my stories in these forums. You're great!

ShinRan36 – Thanks for commenting every time when there's an update! You're awesome!

Sstimson – Thanks to you, I can approve my writing skills and that's truly great! Basicially, you're also great!

All the others that weren't mentioned separately in here, I also thank you for reading and commenting, keep it on!

(That includes: ccppfan, jamiecabascos, and Nanako)

And one last word from me here:

I really love it to write for you all and I hope you like my stories, so I'll write more…

Suggestions or/and ideas for the plot or the genre can be sent to me by PM in the forums or by posting in the thread! I'm counting on you all, guys!

Until the next time with the best wishes,

Akai-kun

Akai-kun, 2009.


End file.
